rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PhantomHeartless5/RWBY Character Wishlist for Blazblue Cross Tag Battle
Hi there. I know I'm not the most chatty or active person here on the wiki, but with Blazblue Cross Tag Battle merely a month away, I figured now is as good as time as any to write down what characters I'd like to see make it into the game. Now while this is primarily about what RWBY characters I want to see in the game, if you guys have characters from the other three games you want to see get added, don't hesitate to list them. With that, let's begin. Volume 1-3 Characters * Roman Torchwick: Of course, this list wouldn't be complete without mentioning everyone's favorite gangster. Armed with nothing but his cane, dashing good looks, and razor-sharp wit, the Smooth Criminal of the RWBY universe would be a welcome addition to the roster. I can see him using the Melodious Cudgel to swing around the arena, pull his opponents towards him, and use it for ranged attacks with its gun. He'd even have a few special moves where he'd call in Neo for back up (assuming she doesn't show up as her own character.) Plus, if he does make it in, who wouldn't want to pair him up with the other Smooth Criminal known as Hazama? * Raven Branwen: Whether you love her or hate her, there's no denying that the Spring Maiden would definitely be a fun addition to the cast. I can see her playing as a female Jin, using her sword in conjunction with ice attacks to freeze her foes and like Roman, she could have Vernal serving as an assist character. Plus, if she and Cinder were to make it in, who wouldn't want to relive one of the best moments of Volume 5 and have them fight each other... Or better yet, have them on the same team? (Plays All Things Must Die) * Qrow Branwen: And I would be terribly remiss if I didn't mention the other half of the Branwen twins and everyone's favorite drunken bird. I could see him basically playing as a stronger, male version of Ruby. The only problem with him would be how to factor his Misfortune Semblance into his gameplay seeing as he can't control it. * Penny Polendina: From what I've seen of Team RWBY's gameplay, they don't have any zoning characters between them (unless you count Weiss and her ice shard attacks). Enter Penny Polendina, our combat-ready robot. With her arsenal of swords, she would have a similar fighting style to Nu from Blazblue and Vastisa from Under Night In-Birth, having a plethora of ranged attacks that let her keep opponents at arm's length. * Velvet Scarlatina: I know what you're thinking: Why would I want a character who barely got any screen time? Two words: Power Copying. Her Semblance and her camera allow her to mimic the moves and weaponry of her opponents. In CTB, this would make her the Android 21 of the game where she can take a picture of her opponent and mimic one of their attacks, giving her quite the versatile moveset. Volume 4-5 Characters * Tyrian Callows: Ah yes, our psychotic, Salem-worshipping scorpion Faunus. His fight with Qrow was one of the best things to come out of Volume 4 and with his incredible acrobatics, he could play like Spider-Man or Strider Hiryu from MvC, being a nimble and mobile character whose moveset has him all over the place. Also, his wristguns would give him some ranged attacks and his scorpion tail would let him be able to poison his opponents, draining their health over time. Hell, his Astral Heat (yes, they have Astral Heats in this game) could be called the Maximum Scorpion where he darts all over the screen in midair, tackles his opponent to the ground, and hacks them to pieces while laughing maniacally like he did that Beowolf in Volume 4. * Hazel Rainart: Criticize his backstory and motives all you want, but after seeing him in action, Hazel has more than earned a spot on the roster. His immense strength would make him a powerful heavy hitter and his ability to nullify pain with his Semblance would give him a lot of armored moves like Broly from FighterZ. Also, he could have a gimmick where he injects himself with Dust crystals to increase the strength of his attacks. * Illia Amiltola: The chameleon Faunus. Her ability to blend in with the environment would make her a tricky and unpredictable fighter and her whip would give her a bit of reach in her attacks and let her swing around the arena. Honorable Mentions: * Team JNPR: I didn't mention them because I think there's a pretty good chance they'll get in. They're as important as Team RWBY after all. * Team CEM: (Cinder, Emerald, Mercury) Again, I didn't mention them because I think there's a pretty good chance they'll get in too. Especially Cinder. We need some villain representation, after all, and Cinder is one of the main villains so it'd be kinda weird for her not to get in. * Salem & Ozpin: Now of course I can't mention these two because we have no idea what they can do. For Ozpin, we only got a brief fight between him and Cinder that is hardly enough for the devs to make a full moveset out of. And for Salem, we haven't seen her fight at all. Anyway, this is my list. So, tell me what you think and let me know what characters you want to see in the game. Category:Blog posts